Staying Here
by read'it'but'dont'believe'it
Summary: Dedicated to HollyArty foeva. Artemis does not have any recollection to anything involving Holly or their adventures. Holly tries to help in sessions.


**Staying Here**

Artemis Junior stared at the elf in front of him. For months she had been coming to see him, trying to bring back what had been lost in the realm of the dead. The memories of their past, his previous self before meeting her, himself after many adventures.

"It is highly unlikely that I would recall that which I have not done, Captain Short," he told her. Captain Holly Short looked at him with mixed emotions. After goblin revolutions, being abducted, stopping Opal several times all those memories lost. It seemed a cruel price to pay for someone who had saved the world.

"But you have done all these things. Even you have to admit that you can't be your size without being at least sixteen," Holly kept trying to reason with him.

"True, but memory loss, or amnesia, could explain that. What it can't explain is your interest in me, or more specifically my memories," Artemis countered. He kept a close eye to the elf's expressions. Her sadness, and genuine concern of himself. He poured himself more tea to prolong the silence. "Tea?"

"No, thanks." She refused while thinking up a response. "You have to agree that what I have told you is the same as what Butler said. If he saying the same as me why can't you believe it."

"It could be shock or the refusal of some inner turmoil that I am not aware of," Artemis replied, giving slight hope for Holly, only to crush for the umpteenth time. "Or it could as easily be the fact that there is nothing to remember except for petty crimes, and later a dormant lifestyle."

"I would not consider your crimes petty, Artemis," Butler commented drily.

"True, but neither would I believe in this…improbable 'memories' you insist are mine," Artemis stated leaning back on his chair.

"Think Artemis, why would you stop being a criminal without there being a reason," Holly pleaded with the human in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. His hands folded neatly at his lap and his feet crossed.

"That is simple, Father was found, rescued and brought back home. He asked me to stop and I did, out of respect, nothing else," Artemis waved a hand in the air.

"If you are such a good criminal, why not make sure he never knew of your…activities? Why actually stop if you didn't develop a conscious?" Holly tried desperately to find any holes in Artemis' theories.

"As I said, out of respect. He suffered through much, dealing with a teenager would not have helped in his recovery," Artemis stated impassively. "I was not heartless, Captain Short." He sipped at his tea, meticulously glancing at the elf, wondering when she would give up this session.

"Oh, Arty, what do I have to do to make you remember?" Holly moaned, lowering her head to her hands and sighing deeply.

This disturbed the young Fowl, as he stared at her over the brim of his cup, frozen in mid-sip. He lowered the cup carefully, not letting his eyes stray from the elf. Holly was oblivious, as she started to cry silently, her shoulders shaking with each sob. Butler decided to give them space and left the room then.

"Captain Short…are you…alright?" Artemis had no idea what to do at this instance. The genius who had solved so many puzzles was out of his element with a crying girl, elf or not.

"I just…w-wished you would…r-r-remember," Holly stammered refusing to look up, ashamed with herself for breaking down in front of him.

"Why is it so important that I remember?" Artemis questioned her, confused for a second. He had no idea that his memories were that important to Holly, who simply shook her head.

Artemis hesitated for a few seconds before standing and going to her. He stood in front of her for a few seconds, considering his thoughts before slowly wrapping Holly in his arms as she sobbed. She froze for a second before leaning into his embrace, hiding her face in his shirt and wrapping her arms as far as they would go around him.

"We have been through so much. The idea that you don't remember is-is-is," Holly couldn't go on and collapsed against him entirely. "I miss you."

"I'm right here, Holly. I haven't forgotten. I just-," Artemis was cut off by Holly.

"Of course, you haven't gone through anything," she finished for him, losing all hope of ever getting him back. Artemis' heart wrenched at the sight before him.

Holly's eyes were dead, her ears dropping ever so slightly, her shoulders hunched in a dejected manner.

"No, I never forgot," Artemis repeated himself. "I just didn't want you to leave if I ever did 'remember'. I'm sorry it was wrong of me," he hung his head at his confession, not noticing Holly's reaction.

Anger, sadness and finally realistion crossed Holly's face as she understood completely what Artemis was saying.

"You, you, you stupid human. How dare you do something so-so-so-," Holly started to rant, hitting Artemis in the chest.

"Self-conceited? I am sorry, but I could not bear the thought of you leaving," Artemis explained himself.

"I wasn't going to, you idiot. For being a genius you are so stupid!" Holly screamed at him, never stepping away from his arms.

"You won't?" Now it was Artemis' turn to be confused.

"Of course not," Holly whispered as she leaned into him one more time. "I'm staying here."

.

.

.

This is dedicated to HollyArty foeva. Better late than never. Hope you like it!


End file.
